Opposites Attract?
by artemis2721
Summary: A new girls in school, and her names Mikan Sakura. Shes about to change everything, includig the life of a certain crimson-eyed boy named Natsume. Read to find out!My 1st fanfic! New summary! RxExR! NXM 4EVER! i do not own gakuen alice
1. hOW THEY CAME TO MEET

_Hey everyone who's reading my fanfic!I really hope you like it cause depending on your reviews is if I keep writing or not!He he... I'm pretty nervous because this is my first fan fiction ever so please don't judge me or my stories to harshly! Also I'm not Japanese like at all so the few words that I use might not be completely correct, sorry for any mistakes, k?Well RxExR!_

**Chapter 1:How they came to meet...**

She was walking quickly down the path trying to locate him somewhere in, near or around the crowd that was always there. God, where was he?_ He's not thinking the same thing as me, is he?There's just no way that he would. I mean come on!He is supposed to pick me up, isn't he?_

Persona was a few feet away thinking that there was no way that this...this..._kid_ was his niece! Hadn't his sisters letter said she was a very well educated young woman? Whatever that was supposed to mean. It most likely wasn't her..._but she looks just like my recently dead sister!_

Then, before he realized it, he ran up to her and asked "Are you my niece? Mikan Sakura right?" His answer was a slight nod. In a clear voice she asked "You sure you're my uncle and not some weird dude who likes jewelery sent to pick me up?"Again a slight nod, but this time it came from him.

He motioned for her to follow him to the car. By the time they made it to the car he had already studied her. She had bouncy and wavy brunette hair parted to the side. The right side of her face was covered by it. Her one visible eye was a deep chocolate brown framed by thick lashes and some black eyeliner. Her skin had a rosy tinge to it and was clear. Besides the eyeliner the only makeup she had on was lip gloss. Also, she had curves in all the right places.

The only thing that wasn't like her mom was her sense of fashion. His sister always dressed with light colors, while his niece dressed kind of darkly. She was wearing black-jean skinny rolled to her knees, black and white DC's and a black tank with a white complicated design on it. On top of it all she had an opened black coat that went to her mid-thigh. Then it struck him. The sense of clothes wasn't like her moms, it was like..._his._

Inside the car she told him "Dude, cool car! You know, you're not what I expected. I take it you haven't _seen_ grandpa in a while?Cause you aren't how he described you to be. Oh, and nice to meet you!" He just stared at her for about 2 minutes while driving(probably not a good idea) then answered "Yup. You're different to, you know. And it really isn't that great to meet you or for you to meet me. You are gonna be trouble for me, most likely. And never ever call me uncle. Call me Persona. Especially at the school. I'll explain some things to you at the academy. By the way we're going to Alice Academy. I live and sometimes teach there. You, as a student, have no contact with the outside. I'll explain more when we get there. You are gonna live there to, in a separate dorm that you wont have to share."

She motioned to the radio and at his nod she put in a CD and they listened to music all the way to the school. The last song they heard was 'Welcome To My Life'. As they got of the car she told him "That song reminds me of my life. I'm hoping it'll be different here."

He couldn't help but think_ 'Oh you have no idea just how different.'_

_God damn it! How many times is that fag going to catch me? And where the hell is Ruka!_ He was sitting down in the teachers lounge waiting for his best friend Ruka to come flying through the window at any second. Either that or that blond fag, Narumi, to come and lecture him or whatever. When he heard the door opening he expected it to be Narumi so he said, without looking, "Hey gay! Can I leave now I need to do my homework for Monday so I'm gonna be pretty busy. You might as well let me go, cause you know that I wont listen to you."

Then what he least expected happened. He heard Persona's voice saying "I didn't think you really bothered to do your homework _after_ class, rather during it. And who said that I am a fucking gay fag?!"

Natsume turned(yup thats right. Though you probably already guessed that it was Natsume he he!) his skin whiter than usual and almost whispered "My bad! I didn't know it was you, Persona, I thought it was Narumi!" Persona chuckled to himself and answered "Don't worry, I wouldn't harm my best dangerous ability guy, now would I? I see that you got caught again. And by Narumi, again."

Mikan had been staring at them, especially at a certain crimson eyed boy. She deducted that heist name was Natsume, but that was it. He wasn't in his uniform(not that she knew, but whatever. And of course he wasn't wearing it it Sunday!) rather he was wearing dark baggy jeans, a white plain t shirt that showed his muscles under neath, and black DC's, along with his usual messy hair. But then she noticed she had been staring, so she poked her uncle and asked "Whats a dangerous ability? Oh, and my bags are in the car, do you want me to go get them?" They both turned to her, Persona having forgotten that she was there and Natsume noticing her for the first time.

"who is she, huh Persona?"was what Natsume should have said. Instead he said "Who the fuck are you and what're you doing here, eavesdropping on us?" Mikan glared at him but before she could retaliate Persona answered for her. "Don't insult her. She is Mikan Sakura, one of your newest classmates and my niece. You better take care of her, you hear?" Natsume just gaped at him and stuttered out a yes. Mikan raised an eyebrow and told him "Its not such a big surprise. Persona, do I go get my-"

She was cut of by a blond guy who walked in and faced Natsume. "So you're awake. Huh, I thought that it would last longer. Oh, hey Persona. Strange to see you here. Who's that behind you?" Mikan looked at everyone in the room and noticed Natsume was swaying like if he was high and Persona looked tired all of a sudden. "Low trick." was all that he said and when to sit on the couch that was next to Natsume. Just then a gigantic eagle swooped down from the sky and went inside , breaking the window. That was when Mikan noticed a blond boy that was about her age motion to Natsume. "Ruka, you finally made it. Took you long enough. Now lets go to my room so I can sleep." The boy slightly turned his head at Narumi, and said "Figures" at Natsume's nod. When they left on the eagle through the window Mikan was thinking _What a strange place._

Narumi turned to her and blew her a kiss. Then he touched her lightly, then got closer, smiled, and hugged her. He had a surprised face when he let go and asked her if she was ok. At her nod he turned to Persona and mumbled just loud enough for them to hear "Nothing happened too her." At this Persona seemed to get out of his reverie and said "WHAT?? What do you mean? You used it on her and _nothing_ happened?" At Narumi's nod he turned his surprised stare to his niece. Then he told her "Ok now that Narumi met you and I think we know your alice, its time to start explaining. Narumi, if you would do the honors. I have to go now. Bye Mikan." At this he took out his white mask slipped it on and left.

When he left Mikan turned her puzzled stare at Narumi. He motioned for her to sit down and then explained everything to her. "Here at Alice Academy we have a variety of different powers among our students that you will learn about during your years here. Hope you like it by the why. This is considered an elite school, but really is like any other school except for the fact that our students have powers and no contact with the world outside these walls until they graduate. Of corse it helps that you have a Nullification alice. You are probably Persona's niece right?" Without waiting for an answer he said "Follow me" and took her to a room with a bunch of uniforms in a variety of sizes and different accessories for each season. For exampl the winter one had a coat, a hat, a scarf, and mittens. Of course if you had brought your own coat you could wear it and not the one they give you. But you never know. Narumi said "I'll pick you up in the morning. I'm your homeroom teacher. Take however uniforms you want in your size. Make sure they are the red and blue ones because those are the ones for high school."(I know that those are the ones for middle but I liked it more than the original high school one, so I used it instead.)

She took a bunch and Narumi-sensei showed her to Persona's dorm, where she was going to stay in till she got a star rank. He left her telling her to be ready by 8:30 tomorrow morning. When he was gone she explored Persona's rooms, then left a note saying she'd be back in a few hours, just in came he got there and she still wasn't back. Then she left to a beautiful big sakura tree that was a short walk away.

Natsume was lying down under _his_ sakura tree with a manga covering his face when he heard footsteps coming closer. He pretended to be asleep but peeked out to find that new girl on the other side of the tree.. What was her name? Oh, yeah..._Mikan Sakura_. Huh. Tangerines, one of his favorite fruits. What a coincidence. She started to come around the tree when she noticed him there. She stood there analyzing him for a minute. He analyzed her to, and noticed she had changed into an above-the-knee length skirt that was a dark brown._ It matched her eyes. So does the shirt...it shows a lot of cleavage._ Whoa were had that thought come from? He felt an unfamiliar warmth in his cheeks...NO WAY!! W_as he blushing?_ Just then a huge gust of wind came and blew away his manga, revealing that he was blushing and awake. Unfortunately, it also completely lifted her skirt, revealing her polka-dotted underwear. Now Mikan was blushing to.He said "Hey, _polka dots_. Wacha doing here?" She noticed his smirk and threw his manga at him, which she had caught when her skirt lifted. She glared at him. "NATSUME!YOU PERVERT! WHY'D YOU LOOK?Ugh, you are a big, fat PERVERT!!"

"Whoa little girl. Take a chill pill. Its not like I did it on purpose. Oi, how'd you know my name?" She glared even more, if thats possible and muttered "They said your name like a million times in the teachers lounge." Then she just lifted a hand as a goodbye and said "Bye, I'm not sticking around with you here."

Neither one noticed Persona leaning against a tree a few feet away listening to their conversation. Heres the interesting part. Just as Mikan was leaving Natsume made a circle of flame around her. Without thinking Mikan lifted a hand and water shot out of it making a path for her. All three of them were surprised, Natsume thinking that was her only alice. But Persona was surprised because it was rare to find a multiple alice. Hm, he could use that to his advantage. Maybe he'd make her a weapon, like Natsume was. Mikan was just surprised that she had another alice. But then again, she didn't know the rarity of being a multiple alice, or of being able to extinguish Natsume's fire.

No, at this point they were all lost in their own worlds, thinking completely different thoughts. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day for all of them. Then they all had the same thought for completely different reasons. _What were the new people around Mikan (_me, for Mikan's thought_) going to think of her? _Guess we have to wait till tomorrow!

_Hi! Whats up! Did you like it ? Hope you did but I cant change your opinion. Send me reviews so I can improve, it doesn't matter if they're good or bad cause the good ones make me happy and the bad just make me wanna do better. Also, im writing as I go along, so any suggestions you might have feel free to put them down! NXM 4EVER!!_

_With lots of 3333, _

_artemis2721_

_P.S. I'll try to update fast, OK!_


	2. 1st mission together:Success or Failure?

_Hey people!! thanks for all your support! I promise that I'll make this story worthwhile so please keep on reading! I'm planning on making many...interesting, I guess?...parts, ok! I'm also planning on adding this idea that I've had for a long time, but not right now. When I put it promise to tell you, ok! Hope you like this chap more than the 1__st__ one. So here goes:_

chapter 2:1st mission together: success or Failure?

_Mikan's dream:_

"_No! No, please, no!" She could see her mom lying in her own blood bath, hear her whisper her last words, just loud enough that she could hear them. But he couldn't. He wasn't supposed to. "Mikan, listen to me. Don't move, don't make a sound. Don't cry, ok? If you do he'll find you and your brother. I'm sorry, it'll be over soon. I love you, Mikan, my little tangerine. I love you." then her eyes closed and she lay still, cold, with no breath, no air._

"_That's what you get for trying to escape, you sure are lucky though. If the rest of your family had been here I would have killed them in front of you." He laughed an evil laugh that penetrated through her, and she couldn't help but to let out a shiver. "Bitch, you think I would let you get away with that? Of course not! I might yet have a hope for your kids, but its to soon to tell."_

_she felt the warm breath beside her calm down a little. "Sis, if he ever comes for us use the knife. Here. You're closer." And then, when she turned back she saw him walking to them. _That didn't happen in real life_ thought Mikan. She couldn't move. He was coming and she couldn't move._

Persona heard the screams and ran to the room. He was thinking the worst things while he ran. Only a nightmare, he noticed. Only a nightmare. He let out his breath, which he hadn't noticed he was holding before. She was clawing and kicking the air as if she was fighting death itself._ Maybe she was,_ he thought_. Maybe she was in her dream. _He got closer trying to wake her up. Instead he got a fist in the eye.

Mikan woke up with a start when she felt her fist make contact with something. "Oh no! Persona are you okay? I'm really sorry. You see I was having a really bad dream and then--"

"Just shut up, ok? Shut up! I cant believe this! I fell because of a tiny little punch that my own niece gave me! Fucking A!" Persona cut her off. "Oh, and its time for you to start getting ready for school. Maybe later I'll go check up on you. Maybe. What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"Really? Its time already? Oh my God! I have to get ready! Don't you have any work to do? Oh, well, whatever. Out so I can get dressed! Out, out, out!"_ Anything to not answer, must do anything to not answer! He doesn't know that onii-san is missing or how mommy got killed! _

He let himself get pushed out the door. He had noticed her reluctance to answer and how she avoided his question. He'd just let it slide for now. After all, everything comes in its own time, right? She'd tell him when she was ready. So he just had to wait. After all, tonight he was planning to make it their first mission together. But what alias would he give her? Maybe he'd make her the opposite of her partner...yeah that sounded alright. The White Cat partner of the Black cat.

When Narumi got to his home room he told Mikan to wait outside until he called her. Hehe...here's a nice surprise for all his students! "Good morning class! If you don't listen I'll release my pheromones! So today is gonna be interesting-! Class we have a new student! Mikan you can come in and introduce yourself now!"

As soon as Mikan walked in all the guys couldn't help but stare. _She looks sooo cute in the uniform!_thought all the boys, except one. "Um, good morning. My name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you all! Please--" thats when she noticed Ruka and Natsume. "Hey Polka-dots. Long time no see." answered Natsume when she gaped at them for a few seconds.

"W-wh-what the heck?! What is that perverted old man doing here! And why is his animal-lover/escaping-helper friend here, too! Stop calling me polka-dots! Narumi-sensei! You didn't tell me they'd be here!" Exclaimed Mikan. She couldn't believe it! By now every one was staring or glaring at her. But they wondered what polka-dots was referring to. "i am not perverted and I most definitely am not an old man. And me and Ruka, thats the friend you were referring to, come to this school, and this class too. Why so mad? Oh I know! Did ya miss me?"he replied with an almost scary calm expression.

"Me miss you? Ha, never! In your dreams, jerk!" she answered more calmly back.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are, you skank? Talking to my Natsume like that! And calling poor wonderful Ruka all those awful names! You bitch!" shrieked a certain green haired girl.

Mikan just stared at her and asked aloud "Whats it to you Permy? Who cares if I talk bad about them? I'm not lying so it really doesn't matter. Oh, and instead of wondering who I am, maybe you should tell me who the fuck you are to come and insult me when I haven't done a single damn thing to you! If I am a friggin' skank then you're a slutty whore, bitch."

"Now, now kids! Settle down! We're still in home room you kn-"Narumi tried in vain, only to get cut off by a pretty looking black haired girl that had beautiful but cold violet eyes.

"Insult my best friend again and you're dead meet Sumire. No one calls her a baka unless its me! Or anything else, 'cause you'll be sure to pay!" Everyone stared in awe at Hotaru. She never stood up for anyone, or got mad like this over anything. This...was the first time.

"Ho-ta-ru? Is that really you?"No way! Hotaru was here, too? In this school of all places! Now maybe she had someone to talk to. Maybe...

"Of course it's me you baka! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Morons, the both of you! Hmph! She is the new student here, what else would it be?" interrupted Sumire, who by now was fuming because no one was paying any attention to her. Then she signaled Koko the mind reader. He knew what her signal meant, cause he read her mind. _When the new girl stops talking and her thoughts seem worth telling, read them aloud._

"By the way, how is everyone?" Hotaru asked out of nowhere. Everyone immediately noticed how Mikan paled and couldn't look Hotaru in the eye all of a sudden.

"Um, uh. Gr-grandpa is fine. B-b-but onii-san...Hotaru onii-san is missing. He just disappeared." stuttered Mikan. She didn't respond when Hotaru asked how her mom was, and how she was coping with it all. And then when everyone thought they would just start classes, or something, to make the silence go away, they all heard a voice, Koko, reading her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru. There's so many things I cant tell anyone. How can I tell you, or anyone, about that incident with onii-san and mom? How can I tell you that my mom was—"

"STOP! NO MORE! Stop reading them!"yelled Mikan.

"By all means, Koko, keep going. You were just getting to the best part. Her mom was...?" Sumire ordered. Koko hesitated before answering. "I can't. I just can't. Its not that I don't wanna know what happened, but there's like this barrier that doesn't let me read her thoughts. I think it is her alice or something." everyone was truly confused by now. But most of all Natsume.

"I wondered how long it would take you guys to figure it out. Sakura-san has a rare alice that I know only one other person has, or had. I haven't talked to her in years. It's called the Nullification Alice." cut in Narumi-sensei yet again. The only difference was that this time he had the entire classes attention.

"That's impossible!" stated Natsume,while standing up abruptly , clearly confused.

"Of course its not. She is a multi-alice. She has the alice of water, giving her control of anything that consists of water, such as ice, snow, water itself. And she also has the Nullification alice, which has the power to let her resist any of your alices." cut in an annoyed Persona that had come out of nowhere. "Well, enough with the small talk. Natsume, since you know the situation...well, most of it in any case, you are her new partner. No objections. From either one of you. See you later. Oh, there is a meeting after school, Natsume. More about what I told you yesterday." And just as suddenly as he came he left.

"oh! What a surprise that was! Well everyone please take a seat! It is now time for 1st period. Oh, and Mikan, you can sit next to Natsume." proclaimed Narumi. Everyone thought the same thing..._What a fag!_

That little episode this morning had left him confused. A multi-alice! Who would've thought it with an appearance like that? God damn, the woman could at least wear sexier underwear! Right now, though he had to focus on Persona and his assignment. He wondered, though, _why exactly did Persona go to his classroom that morning?_ Not even on his most important mission thus far had he gone through the trouble of actually visiting him! Could it be because of his niece?

Damn, adults were annoying! "Ok, Persona. I'm here so you can come out now!" he stated with a note of irritation.

"My dear black cat! Let me tell you about this mission in a moment! Tonight, you are going to have a new partner. You don't know her. Also, she is kind of new. That little chat you and your friends had this morning was pretty interesting, by the way. But I only went to see if Mikan had any trouble. You must take care of her in school, or else if something happens, you might not come out alive."

"Very funny. You know that I obey orders. Now back to the matter at hand."

"Smart ass. Meet me at the sakura tree at nine o'clock. Here is your information packet. Go study or whatever." And that was his dismissal. Natsume wondered who the hell his freaking partner was.

Both of them arrived at the sakura tree at exactly 9. Of course, she new that he was her partner almost immediately. _What bad luck,_ she couldn't help but think. He was the infamous Black Cat, and Natsume when he wasn't on missions. They sized each other up. _Not bad_, they both thought.

Natsume, or for the mission, the Black Cat, was wearing his usual mask. Also, black forces, low baggy black jeans, and a black t-shirt that fit him like a second skin. In other words, you could see all his muscles being quite clearly outlined. He had 2 silver dog tags on his neck black watch on his right wrist. His hair was the same as usual. She had to admit to herself that he looked kind of hot.

His newest partner had on a white tank top underneath a black off the shoulder shirt that had sleeves that reached her elbows and went up to right under her chest. Along with that she had on a black mini-skirt that only went up to the middle of her thigh and white forces. Her jewelery was a small cross that hung in between her boobs on a braided silver chain and a silver braided bracelet. Her hair was in a high ponytail and the top part of her face was covered by...a white cat mask._ Damn, I need to know who she is, she's pretty sexy._

"Persona hurry the hell up and tell us what to do so we can get this damn mission done and over with."Natsume told Persona with a bored tone and a quick glare.

"Shut up. I decide when I tell you it. Okay, so what you have to do is go to the newest base of the AAO, infiltrate it, and grab a CD that has very important information. They'll probably have a few CD's so I'll tell you the name. Its called T.A.D.A. which stands for Traitor Agents Dead and Alive. there might also be a file on the main computer, but that doesn't really matter because all we need are the names of those agents. Now hurry your teen asses up and get me that damn CD."

at his dismissal they both left to go to the building, which they already knew where it was. They got to it pretty quickly and were surprised to find only two guards at the front entrance and that was it. Mikan took the smaller guard and pressed a few pressure points that Persona had quickly taught her before the mission. Meanwhile Natsume just burned the bigger guy so he wouldn't notice then just punched him really hard in the face.

The Black Cat went in first then motioned to Mikan that all was clear. They searched three rooms before finding the right one. There was four CD's in a case, including the one that they needed. They talked for the first time in the entire mission.

"Doesn't this seem a bit too easy?" questioned the White Cat.

"Ya know, you're right. Usually the missions are, not harder really, just a little more complex. Or at least better guarded. You'd think they'd have a base like this better guarded because of all the information inside." answered Natsume, using way more than his usual amount of words.

But you know how that saying goes_ 'Speaking of the devil, the devil does come'? _Well... Just as they shrugged it off and turned to go...

W_ithout a second notice, a hand slashed out and covered Mikan's/ the White Cat's mouth from behind._

_Did ya like it? HUH, HUH?? Hope you did! I was thinking of writing two new stories so give me your opinion on if I should or shouldn't write them. And a name for Mikan's onii-san. Here are the summaries to those two stories:_

**A Second Chance**: Once, they were all best friends, or at least, until one thing led to another. That was th end of it, or so they thought...Years later, they've all changed, but can Mikan, Hotaru, & Natsume get a 2nd chance at friendship, or stay enemies? With a new person include, maybe they'd become _more than just friends_?

**Mismatched Pair**: He was his majesty the king, she was a mere peasant, not special. But every one has secrets, even them. He was the most well known person in the world, she had even had her parents abandon her at birth. He was rich, she was poor. And that's all they'd ever be, or so they thought, _Until one fateful night..._

_Hope ya liked it! Please review, and I'm starting the 3rd chapter soon, k! Thanks!_

_BYE!!, Artemis2721_


	3. Permission

**OPPOSITE ATTRACT CHAPTER 3- Permission:**

_Sorry you guys! I'm sooo sorry that it took me so long to update but I had to rewrite this chapter like 3 times. The first time it was going perfectly and then I lost the jumpdrive that had it, the second I wrote it in my dad's laptop and he deleted it and now's my third attempt... I'm really sorry! Hope you guys like it, though even though nothing important really hapens but its vital for the next chapter, so plz enjoy! RXEXR!!!! oh, and I don't own Gakuen Alice, I only own these story plots... blah blah blah...you get the point!!! btw, what do you guys think about the name 'Laird Callaghan'? its a name that ima use for a story, even though i won't be able to put it on fanfic cause it only has my own characters...but I want the name for the male protagonist to give you shivers and think of Scottish/Irish hotties with deep, dark pasts. And I want the name to go right , like a perfect pair thingy, with the female protagonist. So please read, review and give me your opinion on this pairing of names 'Laird Callaghan and Diana MacLachlan'. Thanks for all your help and for liking my story!!!_

_Flashback:_

"Doesn't this seem a bit too easy?" questioned the White Cat.

"Ya know, you're right. Usually the missions are, not harder really, just a little more complex. Or at least better guarded. You'd think they'd have a base like this better guarded because of all the information inside." answered Natsume, using way more than his usual amount of words.

But you know how that saying goes_ 'Speak of the devil, the devil does come'? _Well... Just as they shrugged it off and turned to go...

W_ithout a second notice, a hand slashed out and covered Mikan's/ the White Cat's mouth from behind._

_End Flashback_

Mikan's eyes widened in terror as she felt the hands, but there was nothing she could do. Natsume looked at her covered mouth for a second in surprise, then flew into action. He ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, to confuse the attacker and surprise him from behind.

"Let her go you dumb ass. Nobody touches my partner, wether I just met her, or even if I dislike her, or if I had known her all my life and loved her. Hear me? Let her go this minute you bastard!" He managed to say in a threatening, low (and sexy, or so it sounded to Mikan) voice before flying into action. He attempted to kick the attacker and get him out of balance quickly. But his attacker managed to dodge the kick.

"Shit, I should've done it better." Mikan thought she heard the attacker say in a strangely familiar voice. When he dodged Natsume's kick he made it, but he loosened his grip on the White Cat. She broke free completely and turned to help the Black Cat beat their aggressor.

"Damn! Stop it already! I'm not in the freaking mood to fight, and I haven't in a while! Plus, why the hell are you two trying to beat the crap out of me?" Mikan and Natsume both stared in awe at the guy who was glaring at them with a mad expression. "What? It's not like you guys have never seen me before, now is it?"

"Whaaaaat? What are you doing here?" said both the White Cat and the Black Cat at the same time.

"Wow, putting you guys together was a good idea. You two think alike sometimes. I think that's like the third time I hear you guys sayin' the same thing at the same time. Well, any ways i needed to tell you guys something. But it has to be once we're outside of this room." He put his finger on his lips to signal them to shut the hell up and then pointed at the door telling them to leave the room with him.

"You know, Persona, you could have at least given us a little warning before you scared the living shit out of us. So hurry the hell up and tell us whatever crap you had to tell us that was so urgent that you actually came to the mission place in the middle of the friggin' mission." whispered the Black Cat as soon as they were a few doors down from the room with the CD's.

"Shut up already! Didn't I tell you that I do things at my own pace, not when you tell me to do them? And if I had just appeared wouldn't one of you idiots have done something loud? Figured since you're calmer than Whitey here I'd shut her up first. See, baka, it makes sense when you think about it." responded Persona half quietly.

"Yeah whatever, you're calling me the idiot when in this room you're more of a baka then my 'partner' here. Why would you care if we made some noise when we already beat the two crappy guards outside and checked the perimeters for more, but there was none?" Mikan glared at the Black Cat through her mask at being insulted, even if he had a point.

"If I'm such a damn moron then why bother to try and save my ass back there when we thought Persona was the enemy? If I recall you were pretty heated up over such a small matter that could have been dealt with so easily." muttered a pissed off White Cat.

"Damn, did she get you good."said Persona with a small grin. "But that's what i need to talk about with you guys once we're outside about, you dumb ass. So shut up you two, so that we could hurry the hell up getting out of here!" And with that they all made it all the way outside and only one block away from the school, without incident, and, more amazingly for Mikan, without talking.

"Ok, so now that we're back I can tell you! Or at least closer... There was some information that came in after you guys went on your mission that was vital, but we didn't have it so there was no way to know beforehand. See, we were all set up to do this mission, if not we would've never even known about it. The AAO was planning this, for our deadliest weapon to go on a mission to a seemingly abandoned warehouse,"Persona took a breath and looked at them straight in the eye without a single feeling of guilt. "They didn't plan for two of our weapons, and as soon as you attacked there was a third hidden guard that went and told the others, which is why you found no one else. Oh, and they had cameras in that room with the CD's. I kinda got his message cause he was such a dumb ass that he actually used a friggin' walkie while on his way and he passed right next to the school. Dude they get dumber every single time!" (Definitely more than his usual quota of words. -_-')

_"_Does that mean that the entire damn mission was just a friggin' attempt to catch us, or rather, me?! Does that mean that there was no mission?" Clearly, the Black Cat was pissed off at having been sent blind on a mission that was seemingly so important, but turned out not to be.

"Nope. The CD's still had the information we needed, its just that...they put the CD's in different cases so that they never were in their own, and no one knew which was in which until you put them in a computer. It was still valid, though." Natsume seemed to relax completely.

"In other words we could've gotten the wrong disk. Well, I guess that's fine." Persona was starting to get freaked out at how calm the two were when they could have still failed the mission. Heck, they probably did!

"Wait, why are you guys so damn happy? This does not mean that it was a success."

"Not to you, but see, we just outsmarted the bad guys, right after they tried to outsmart us." Mikan was grinning as she said this, while Natsume was smirking his usual cool guy smirk, and Persona was showing no emotion but was truly freaked out.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We got all the CD's in the building." The Black and the White Cat said together, both still smirking/grinning.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup, it was cause we weren't really looking at the labels, we were just grabbing and going. There was like 10 of them, but they were so slim! We were gonna see them outside and if they didn't seem useful throw them at the guards for fun."

"Whitey, he didn't have to know everything, only that it was a success and that's it."

_"_Wait, you mean to tell me that at this very moment you two, therefore Gakuen Alice, has about 10 disks all filled with possibly important data on the AAO?"

Both of them slowly nodded and opened the bag that Natsume had had stashed...somewhere and that he had taken out when they needed it. They showed Persona all the disks that were there.

"See, there was only 4 disks in the last room, which you came when we had already put them away." Mikan said helpfully, feeling completely proud with herself and her partner. It was just too bad that she couldn't tell Hotaru, or even remind Natsume. It was such a sad state of affairs that she knew who he was behind the mask but he had no idea who she was.

"Good night you two. Get some sleep, there's classes tomorrow and I definitely don't want Narumi to come breathing down my neck about the Black Cat again..." And with that Persona left with the CD's, and suddenly Mikan felt really tired.

"It was a great first mission thanks to you, Blacky. I'll never forget it. Hope we get more chances to get to know each other! Good night, Blacky, and sweet dreams.

"Yeah, whatever. Good night kitty-cat." Natsume actually felt kinda happy after a mission! He couldn't believe it. He hoped to God that tomorrow would be just as good. He turned to his rooms with a single thought going through his head. _Just who was that girl behind the mask?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Seiran...Seiran! Where are you? Why did you leave me? How could you do this to me? I thought we would be together forever...onii-san. Seiran."_

_That dream again._thought Mikan. She'd been having the same dream for three nights straight. It was probably an omen that something was going to happen soon. Or not. Maybe she was just desperately missing onii-san. Her big brother had been with her for so long, but then he had suddenly disappeared. She thought that if she ever saw him again, she might just not forgive him for this.

Who would leave their little sister the same night that their mother was murdered? And without even leaving a note or something to say that everything was gonna be ok. Well, she knew one person. Seiran would. As a mater of fact, he did. He'd done it to her.

_Bastard, didn't you think about me and gramps? Freaking bastard... _She couldn't help but think.

She looked at the alarm clock in her room. Oh shit! It's already 10:30! Oh crap. I'm gonna be late to class! How could she be so stupid as to forget to turn on her alarm?

**AT HOMEROOM..**

Natsume watched as Mikan came in a rush over to her seat. What was all the fuss about? She still had a minute, and it wasn't like Narumi would do anything to her. "Hey polka-dots. Are you in such a hurry to see me? Guess you couldn't help it, huh. I guess I'm just that irresistible." He smirked, and Sumire watched him from across the room with a big sigh. She wished he'd tease her like that. _Yes Natsume-sama! You are just that irresistible. Didn't you know it? _She thought to herself.

"Whatever, think what you want, I sincerely don't give a damn." _Why the bad mood?_ he wondered. It sure was fun to mess with her.

"Mikan, no problems, you just started school you baka! If you have any problems on your fist week you'll have to pay me 1000 bucks, got it." Hotaru, unlike Mikan, wasn't pissed. She was just being her usual self. (sorry, you guys, but i didn't want to use rabbits...so lets stick with american money since she is in New Jersey...though I think I haven't mentioned that yet.)

"Yes, master." was Mikan's sarcastic reply. Ruka turned too Hotaru and asked her to wake him up around the ending of the first half hour of 2nd period.

"Wake yourself up, or just get a damn alarm clock."

"Why can't you just tap me on the damn shoulder and get it over with?"

Mikan and Natsume watched from their seat as the two started arguing about why Hotaru should or shouldn't wake Ruka up. Soon they were both in a heated argument of like three totally different things, and then got back to the original subject. Mikan and Natsume just sweat dropped when they did. Sumire and her possy glared at Hotaru for arguing with their beloved Ruka.

"Why can't you just stay awake?"

_"_What if I don't feel like it and I need someone to wake me up?"

"Fine, if you really want me to wake you up then give me $80 now and $20 when I wake you up."

"I'm not gonna pay you 100 bucks just to fuckin' tap me on the shoulder at the time that I asked you to!"

"Then I won't wake you up!"

"Fine be that way! I'll just ask Natsume to wake me up!"

"Yo, don't bring me into this. If genius here won't wake you up, then it sure as hell won't be me either."

"Fine be like that, but next time one of you needs something don't come asking for my help! What about you, Mikan? Will _you_ wake me up please?"

"Ruka-pyon, don't worry I'll wake you up at any time you wish me to!" Cut in Sumire before Mikan got a chance to deny. Ruka said to forget it he just wasn't gonna go to sleep since they were all being so mean.

Natsume thought that today would be a pretty good day, he was already feeling more relaxed than usual. And then he heard Mikan and Hotaru's hushed conversation about going out to the mall. Crap, he thought. If they wanted to go out and got permission, especially considering that Polka-Dots was Persona's niece, the school and Persona were gonna force him and Ruka to go along. And his extra-sensitive hearing picked up when Hotaru whispered to Mikan about getting new lingerie...Maybe going with them wouldn't be so boring after all. Plus, he could help Polka-Dots pick out something sexier to wear...

"You know that to go to the mall you have to go with your partners, right?" he cut in impatiently.

"Whaaaaat? No fair, I don't wanna go with you! Can't you just pretend you're going with us then just go your own way with Ruka? That would be better!" Mikan immediately responded.

"Nope, can't do that. Ruka's tried it, somehow you always get caught. It's impossible. You are stuck with us." He lied smoothly. He smirked at her expression of doom. And he kept right on smirking at her until the group of four went to ask for permission to go. Amazingly, no one seemed to find out that it was all good-naturedly.

On the way to meet up with the girls, Ruka finally got a chance to talk to Natsume. " Why'd you say that, when you know we could get separated, that we used to always do it whenever we went out together?"

" Yeah, but they don't have to know that."

" Ok, but what's the point? I don't wanna be stuck with Imai the entire time!"

"You'll see...And who knows? You might actually have fun." Natsume said as calmly as possible. Just then Mikan and Hotaru appeared to take them to go see Narumi.

"C'mon hurry up! I wanna get this done and over with as soon as possible!" exclaimed an overly-excited Mikan. Hotaru just rolled her eyes and nodded to show her agreement.

"Oi, baka, it's not such a big deal. It's only a damn mall." muttered our raven haired hottie. Meanwhile, the blond-hottie just stood by and motioned for them to follow him to Narumi's office.

The four of them walked all the way across campus to get to Narumi's office, and when they opened the door they were surprised, so surprised they didn't move past the front door for about 20 seconds. How could such a fag have such an awesome office? What was he, like the school's favorite teacher or something?

The room was decorated in deep, rich, adult colors that contrasted so much with the contents of the room and yet seemed to have been made specifically for the, and the entire room, in turn, contrasted so much with the man that they wondered if maybe they had taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in another teacher's office by accident. Except that just then Narumi-sensei appeared from behind one of the bookshelves, one that looked like the room. The coloring matched the colors, but the shelves held mangas, animes,novels of every kind, and even...perverted magazines. Narumi seemed surprised to see them there, and maybe just a little bit mad, though not at them for coming in without knocking or anything, but at something bigger, and far more important...What had happened to the fag they all knew???

"What-Why are you guys here? Aren't you supposed to knock before going to go in a teacher's office? I didn't here no knock..Well whatever," all of a sudden he seemed to notice their awe at the way he was acting all of a sudden, and immediately reverted back to his old self. "So waddya guys need? Maybe a lil looooove? Huh? How 'bout it, Natsu-chan?" He seemed to have gotten hyper and loving out of nowhere. He had reverted to his gay usual self.

"Oi, Narumi why are you acting so weird?" Muttered our crimson-eyed hottie. They all looked at Narumi through narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything wrong! By the way, what are you guys doing here? Pretty pleasant surprise!" He answered with his usual gay grin.

"Ah, gomen-ne, Narumi-san! Yo, um, we wanted to ask you..." Mikan started,

"Oi, we're going to the mall. You need to get us a ride, since you SOBs won't let us drive yet." interrupted Natsume arrogantly. Hotaru just raised an eyebrow and told him to speak for himself. Narumi sweat-dropped at the way that his Natsu-chan had so bluntly stated, not asked, what he was going to do. He was more than a little surprised to find out that he and Ruka-pyon had actually agreed to go to the mall with Mikan and Hotaru so seemingly easily. He wondered what he had up his sleeve...

Narumi just nodded since he knew that one way or another Natsume and Ruka would find away to get what they needed, even if it meant using Ruka's alice to call forth his giant eagle to go to the mall. He called and requested that the kids be driven there was no problem with them going since the mall and everything around it was on school property, having been designed so that the kids would have something to do. Mikan thought it strange when Narumi said that it was 5 students going, even though there was only four of them.

"Why 5, when there's only 4 of us?" asked Hotaru before Mikan got a chance to even open her mouth. Strangely enough, Natsume answered.

"Because there is 4 of us going, along with a 7th grader(A/N:btw, they're about to finish 9th grade) that always goes with me and Ruka." Mikan and Hotaru wisely decided not to ask anything.

**In the car, Picking up the 7th grader:**

"So, Ruka, what's the 7th grader like?" Mikan asked quietly, not wanting to bother Natsume while he read his manga, or else he might do some shit like using his fire alice on her or something. And yet, he answered.

"You'll see right now." was all Natsume said, just as the door opened to let in a tall, slender boy with dark, piercing, black eyes and matching raven hair that strangely reminded Mikan of Natsume... and, of course, of Natsume cloaked in that strange, weirdly arousing, mysterious aura as the Black Cat. But even stranger was that his eyes and some of his body movements, even the way he looked so sober and wise for a kid his age, and the way he kind of lit up at the sight of the 2 elder boys, reminded her of... No way!

They reminded her of Seiran onii-san. This boy and her brother...they were so...so alike! It was impossible! He could be a replica of her onii-san the last time she'd seen him, maybe a inch or two shorter and a few other things, but otherwise...

And then the boy smiled, without noticing that the two girls were their, and hugged Natsume and Ruka in turn. But what happened whe he did smiled just stole her breath away. It was identical to Seiran-kun, which was truly impossible, because when Seiran smiled like that people could see why his name was what it was. Seiran's and this boy's eyes, they both turned from that mesmerizing black to an electrical, shockingly different, and very deep orchid blue...

**-CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER-**

_Hey,hoped you like it! I know its kinda boring, but its vital to what's gonna happen in the next chapter, which is, I hope, a very fun and funny chapter. By the way, I got Seiran from a manga that I read and I found out that it meant Blue Orchid, which is why their eyes turn from a deep black to an orchid blue color depending on their emotions. Oh, and this similarity will be very important to keep in mind for future chapters...Hope you liked it!!! Please Review (minor burns allowed =3)!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for your help and for reading my fanfic!!!!!_

_Sincerely, Artemis2721 P.S. Don't forget to review and give me your ideas!!!_


	4. Trip to the mall ride in car

Opposites Attract Chapter 4: The Trip To the Mall

_Hey peoples! I figured that you guys had waited enough for the 3rd chapter, why not make you guys wait a few more days and send you guys chapter 4 quicker?Well please tell me what you think on my story by reviewing!!! Thanks, and please enjoy! Gomen-ne for the laaaaaate update, but hopefully I made it up to you guys, right??? =3_

_Flashback of chapter 3:_

"You'll see right now." was all Natsume said, just as the door opened to let in a tall, slender boy with dark, piercing, black eyes and matching raven hair that strangely reminded Mikan of Natsume... and, of course, of Natsume cloaked in that strange, weirdly arousing, mysterious aura as the Black Cat. But even stranger was that his eyes and some of his body movements, even the way he looked so sober and wise for a kid his age, and the way he kind of lit up at the sight of the 2 elder boys, reminded her of... No way!

They reminded her of Seiran onii-san. This boy and her brother...they were so...so alike! It was impossible! He could be a replica of her onii-san the last time she'd seen him, maybe a inch or two shorter and a few other things, but otherwise...

And then the boy smiled, without noticing that the two girls were their, and hugged Natsume and Ruka in turn. But what happened when he did smiled just stole her breath away. It was identical to Seiran-kun, which was truly impossible, because when Seiran smiled like that people could see why his name was what it was. Seiran's and this boy's eyes, they both turned from that mesmerizing black to an electrical, shockingly different, and very deep orchid blue...

_:End Flashback_

"Hey, I wanna introduce you to these ladies over here, the school made them our partner. Ya know what that means, now every time we go on our little 'vacations', they have to come along." Ruka said enthusiastically when the boy stopped hugging him. That was the first time he noticed them on the seat opposite that of the boys.

"Yo."was all Natsume muttered at seeing the boy. He seemed really tall, and mature looking, for his age. Mikan wondered what his name was. Whatever Ruka had said, he still hadn't introduced them. The boy got in the car as the driver closed the door. He took a moment to see where he would sit, then decided in between the two older boys would do just fine. After all, the seats were really spacious...

And that was when the boy and Mikan made eye contact.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's P.O.V.(well, kind of, any way...w/e XP)**

All of a sudden she felt this great...tug, I guess you could call it, of recognition. It wasn't just the similarities between him and her brother, she realized. She had actually met him somewhere. She knew it, she felt it, and so did he. But niether of them knew when, or where, or even how.

She knew all this and yet she had no idea how. Maybe it was all her imagination. Or not. Maybe...she knew it sounded crazy, but maybe, just maybe, she had known this would happen all along. Maybe fate was just playing with them.

How..how the hell could there be someone so similar to Seiran onii-san? Or...maybe...could he be???

"O-onii-san? Seiran, you're,"she whispered so that only she knew what she had said. "Seiran! You're back!!!" she cried suddenly and jumped into his arms, in a moving car, while he lay in between two guys which she absolutely didn't like. Not a good idea.

But it had been reflex, even if she knew that this younger boy couldn't be Seiran, for so many reasons. But like I said, it was pure reflex. Just like it was reflex when he caught her cleanly as she jumped into his arms and hugged her tight. Even though he knew he was not Seiran, whoever that was, and he didn't even know her name, it just came to him.

He even felt like the older brother she loved so much. She was actually about to cry! And he hugged her back firmly, as if somewhere he recognized her, from another place, another time. It just wasn't the same as this one.

**Back to Regular P.O.V.**

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. Hotaru had never seen this guy before, and yet he seemed to know Mikan very well. Ruka was surprised that Mikan seemed to know him, and that his friend could hug someone other than him and Natsume. And Natsume...well, let's just say that he was aiming a death glare at a certain brunette while managing to stare in surprise (or as much surprise as he had shown to everything else, which was pretty mild) at one of his only friends.

"Um, I guess I won't need to introduce you two, since you seem to somehow know each other very well. Do you know him too, Imai?" said a surprised Ruka, with some disdain at mentioning Hotaru's name.

"Actually, we don't know each other at all," mumbled both Mikan and the slender boy, whom, may I mention, was still in the mood where his eyes changed to blue and his name still remained unmentioned.

" Then may I ask why the hell you guys are hugging so damn familiarly!!!!?????" said a frustrated and all of a sudden pissed-off Natsume.

"Um, well you see..." muttered Mikan.

"It was kind of like..." muttered the younger boy trying to put this feeling...I guess you could call it deja-vu?...into words that could be understood. The funny thing was, the two kept trying for about 3 minutes, and they were both acting so similar, with no great success.

Mikan finally got frustrated enough to start shouting for no reason. "I-Its none of your damn business!!!! We can hug each other if we want, its a free country after all!!!!"

"Yeah? Well there's no need to scream it out at me!" Natsume shouted back. They seemed to forget they were in a car, and were probably gonna give everyone a headache.

"But why the hell would you care, huh?!"

"Maybe because he's one of my real friends!"

"Well, pardon me for acting on gut instinct!"

"You call that gut instinct?"

"You don't know what I felt, how would you know what to call it?"

"Anything but what you said it was! Gut Instinct is NOT when you hug a random guy you don't know and just jump into his arms!"

"Yeah? Well what would you call it? No wait lemme guess! You'd call it being-"she was suddenly cut of by him.

"What, are you gonna say a slut? Cause let me tell you, you would've hit the nail had it not been you!"

"So what would you call it since its me?"

"Gut instinct."(a/n feel free to sweatdrop, even I did after I wrote it, but it is kinda cute the way they fought for no reason...well there was one, but they just went in a big circle XP)

"Why's it different?"

"I don't know, it just is."(btw, they already stopped shouting.)

"Can you guys stop...fighting already?"cut in Hotaru. "Ruka, tell me this kids name already, we're almost at the mall. m\Me and Mikan here still don't know this kids name. We might as well know it since we are going to be spending most of the day with him, since he's tagging along...and you can't leave us." the last was said with a note of depression and malice.

"Oh, um thats right I almost forgot. Hotaru Imai and Mi-"he was suddenly cut off.

"Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet 'cha! Sorry 'bout what happened..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Youichi, 7th grader in the middle school section. And, by the way, whose Sei-"this time it was Youichi, who looked so much like Seiran, that interrupted himself. He waited for her to answer, seeming to know she didn't want that name mentioned, which she did after a few seconds.

"Oh, sorry, its just that you look so much like someone I know, someone I haven't seen in a while..."

"Why are you two acting as if nothing happened? Does it not bother you, especially with the...position you two are in right now?"Natsume asked before anymore idle conversation was made. At his mention, Hotaru and Ruka nodding in agreement, both Youichi and Mikan noticed that neither had let go. Mikan was still in Youichi's lap, her arms around his neck. Youichi still held Mikan in a firm grip, or hug, rather, and both were very, very close to each other....

Mikan and Youichi both blushed and jumped off/let go of each other. "S-s-sorry a-about that!!!" they both stuttered. Both were surprised to hear a chuckle coming out of Natsume. He seemed to be enjoying himself, whereas not even a minute ago he had been furious and had fought with Mikan, lookin' like he would jump and beat to a bloody pulp the next stranger that passed them in a red light. Ruka looked mildly surprised, too. Heck! Even Hotaru, the expressionless queen, looked mildly surprised at the crimson eyed hottie's change in mood.

For the rest of the ride they remained as they were. Hotaru typing away in a computer that she had stashed somewhere...in one of her weird inventions. Ruka played in it, since apparently Hotaru had created it and it could have multiple users in multiple sites without any interference if you wanted it. Youichi stared out the window, lost in his own world, in his troubled thoughts. Mikan stared at Natsume trying to figure out his mood swings today and if they had anything to do with their first mission and meeting as both of the people they were, the real ones and the two Cats. Natsume read his manga, which went with him almost everywhere, and absently thought of Mikan, his mood swings which he himself couldn't explain, and HIS Shiro Neko. _Whoah, wait a minute! His White Cat?_

Their thoughts going through way different things, unwillingly and unknowingly they had the same thought for the first time during the entire ride. _If this was just how complicated the ride was, then how would the actual being at the mall be? Guess they'd have to wait, wait and see. I(yes I applies to all of the people in the car and an extra not yet mentioned...) can't wait!_

_Hey you guys hoped you like it as well as my new fanfic "7 Deadly Sins"! You guys know the drill, READ REVIEW ENJOY and most definitely GIMEE ADVICE! Its all welcome! Thanks again for everything! BYE talk to you guys in my ext chapter!_

_Sincerely, your devoted fanfic author,_

_Artemis2721_


	5. Strawberry Print

_**Opposites Attract**_

_**Chapter 5: Strawberry Print**_

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I won't go into excuses cuz I'd just be wasting space, so hope you liked this chapter as much or even more than the others! RxExR PLEASE!!!!_

*!*^*^*!*^*^*!*^*^*!*^*^*!*^*^*!*^*^*!*^*^*!

_**At the mall entrance...**_

Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, and Youichi all got off the car and walked towards the entrance.

"Well, I'll go with baka wherever she needs to go," said Natsume. " Ruka, you have to follow Hotaru. And Youichi....you can go wherever you want since you have no partner. Just make sure you call us, or meet us back here in about 2 hours. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. They wanted this to be as quick as possible, having to spend the least amount of time with these people they detested. Mikan and Natsume went to the right, Ruka and Hotaru walked to the left, and Youichi stared at them for about 5 seconds, spotted a group of his friends, and then went to hang out with them.

*** m * n * m * n * m * n * m * n * m * n * m * n * m * n ***

"How about we go to that store first?" suggested Natsume. Mikan looked to where he was pointing and blushed immediately.

It was Victoria's Secret.

"W-w-why would y-you want t-to go in there?" she managed to stammer out.

_Why would he want to take her there?_ He wondered. _What excuse could he give?_ He decided to go with his usual noncommittal answers. He shrugged.

And then, of course, he dragged her there before she could suggest another place and find a way out.

"Natsume!!!" she shrieked. He told her to shut up before they kicked them out.

The first place he took her was to the thong rack.

"What are we doing here?" she asked finally submitting to the inevitable.

"We no. I. I am picking out new underwear." he said giving her a look that she couldn't decipher.

"I had no idea you were a cross dresser." She answered, dead serious. He looked at her as if she'd gone mad. Then laughed. "What?"

"They aren't for me. They're for you." he said matter-of-factly. Some of the people in the store who knew him or had heard of who he was and recognized him looked at them in awe. They were thinking something along the lines of _Wow she made Natsume Hyuuga laugh!_

She barely noticed and just stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" she repeated.

"You heard," he rolled his eyes. "I don't repeat myself."

"Ok...but apparently I do. WHAT?" she said after a moments hesitation.

He rolled his eyes and just chose a pair in a specific size and showed it to her.

"Does it fit?"

"Y-yeah...how'd you know my size? And those are actually-" he cut her off, not really caring for her opinion.

"I'm good at this. I'll explain some other day, when we're stuck together again with nothing better to do. And of course. Would you really dare question my taste?"

"No, but, um...you're a guy. Y'know, I really wouldn't expect you to be any good at this."

He just threw a smirk at her and went on making his selections. Around half an hour later, they both got a text message.

_Natsume's:_

_U kno wats goin on 2nyt. Expect u 2 b der on time. N yes, this 1 is harder than last time and it's still with ur partner._

_Persona_

_Mikan's:_

_Hey lil niece! How's ur day? U hav anodr mission 2nyt, so u gtta b home early again. I get 2 choose ur outft agn! YAY! C u soon...ur fave uncle, Persona_

Natsume rolled his eyes as he read it, not noticing that Mikan had started laughing. Mikan had looked at his reaction to the text and realized that his just had to be very different from her, and she noticed how far she and Persona had gone. For some reason it just made her laugh.

Natsume turned his attention back to the task at hand and looked at Mikan's lingering smile.

"What was so funny?"

"Kinda late to be asking, don't you think?"

"So? Maybe I was waiting for you to stop. Tell me." she looked stunned that he had commanded her to tell him, unlike the first time he'd asked. She shouldn't have been, she realized.

"Nah. I think I'll just let you figure it out eventually." she grinned at his short, frustrated look.

"Whatever. But you're trying these on when I finish choosing. And I get to see you in them."

Mikan stared at him like he was crazy.

But just then Natsume spotted something between the piles of lingerie that caught his eye. He reached out to grab it and grinned, his frustrations all short lived.

*** r * h * r * h * r * h * r * h * r * h * r * h ***

"Hey, can I at the very least know where the hell we're going?" Ruka asked as Hotaru walked briskly, her mind set on a destination that he had no idea of.

"For what? It's not like it's anywhere private or embarrassing." all it was was the store where she bought some of her supplies, for both her inventing and her spying/blackmailing, though she had inventions for that, too.

"Maybe cause I wouldn't like to be caught off-guard, or have some idea so that I know what to explore." he sighed, figuring out her answer already. It would be no again. What need was their? He thought as he rolled his eyes and wondered yet again how come he had to be stuck with her.

"Well...I don't need to tell you." he knew it! " Cause we're already here" she finished, surprising him as they stopped in front of a fashionable clothing boutique that was really popular. Judging by what everyone saw her wearing on the few weekends that she was out of her famous lab, like today, no one, especially not him, would have thought she bought her clothes here.

"C'mon, hurry up" she said with a look of glee in her eyes that took him off guard. Hotaru knew she had surprised Ruka, but he had no idea just what they were doing. Very few people knew what laid beyond the store fronts facade.

"Ok, ok. Calm the heck down. Its just a clothing store." Ruka said while trying to catch up to her. That's what you think; she thought with a smirk.

When they walked into the store the two trainees looked up eagerly hoping for a client to be able to brag about at the change of shifts. They would find out about the other part of the store if they made all the way to the end, which was kind of rare but possible. Hotaru turned to the two employees, whom she knew by name.

"Ana, Nonoko. Hi." she said as a greeting. The two girls turned around in surprise. They'd been busy dealing with one of the technical problems that always seemed to occur when they tried to secretly experiment with the new supplies for the other part of the store.

"Hi," answered Ana first, the more friendly of the two. "Haven't seen you around here in a while Hotaru. So what brings you-" she cut herself off as she noticed Ruka standing there, with a mildly stunned look in his face. He was surprised that Hotaru had known who worked here by memory, which showed how much she bought in this store.

"Don't worry about him. He's my partner. In school." Hotaru said by way of explanation. Meanwhile Ruka just looked on perplexed, for the first time looking very much like the stereotype of blond hunk equals dumb-ass.

"Hm... it's been a long time since you came with anyone." said Nonoko finally. Both her and her twin had on mildly bewildered faces framed by blue hair for Nonoko and pink hair for Ana.

"Y-you sure he's ok?" asked Ana, still not over her surprise.

"Ever been wrong?" Hotaru said matter-of-factly, which seemed to be her style. Well, at least when it wasn't being sarcastic. "Plus, I'm the client. I'm always right. Right?"

This time, Nonoko answered. "Usually, you'd be correct. But since we're talking about this....well, let's just say you're not. Remember what happened the last time someone brought someone along that was completely unrelated to it?"

Hotaru looked pained for a moment. "How could I forget?"

That made them feel really bad. No one had known the way that things really happened, except the people involved. Hotaru had never gotten over what she'd caused that night, and she had the feeling she never completely would.

But Ruka, a.k.a the blond hunk equals dumb-ass stereotype, was starting to get pissed and more than a little confused.

"you know, I'm right here. You don't have to speak as if I'm all the way over there." He finished by motioning to the far side of the store. "Besides that,you people are making no sense! Now either explain or we're leaving!"

"Fuck off, Ruka" said Hotaru lightly, but with unmistakable steel. Then she turned to address Ana and Nonoko. "and it won't happen again. Now let us in!"

They both sighed and muttered a fine. Hotaru grabbed Ruka's wrist and pulled him forward. They were led to the back of the store, where a storage closet that was off-limits was opened.

"What's in there?" said Ruka, but it was no use since they all ignored him. He decided that he might as well just give the hell up.

As Nonoko was tapping something on the wall to the right that had an opening the door to the store opened an they heard a group of girls come in. Hotaru told them not to worry, she already knew how to get in and she'd take care of him. Without another word, they both went out to see to their clients.

"_Now _can I know what the hell is goin' on?" he said in an exasperated tone as she just quietly but firmly shook her head.

Hotaru knocked on the wall with a weird rhythm, then she just stared at it as it slid open, Harry Potter's bank style. What the fuck!!!! He wasn't even pissed anymore, just plain curious.

They continued to walk forward until they reached another door, this time a wooden one with a lock. She just ignored the lock and reached under a potted plant that had some type of code lock. After pressing a few keys he was pretty surprised as the door slid open.

A few more feet, a flight of stairs, and a couple of steps later they were standing in front of yet another door, this one more high-tech looking. It spoke, apparently had some type of heat sensor, and asked for some code. Hotaru said it then stepped forward for an eye examination, a finger print scan, and spoke for a voice recognizer.

"Security" was all she muttered, with a slight nod of her head. Then the door's computer spoke again.

"Do you have a visitor?" its computer/robotic voice said.

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"NP." New person, he guessed. Then Hotaru continued with a basic list describing him. "Ruka Nogi. Partner in class, might visit again. Blond, blue eyes, white skin, about 5'9''. Level: 3 star. Ability: Animals and Nature section, speaking and controlling them. Permission given?"

"Permission granted" went the computerized voice. "Please step forward and follow the procedure."

He did so and stood still, for the most part, as he was scanned from head to toe with a laser beam, then did the same things that Hotaru had.

Finally, the door opened and they went through. "No more doors?" he asked. Again a shake of her head. But he couldn't retaliate because in the next instant he was stunned speechless as they walked, as it seemed, right into a room filled with all the electronic gadgets you could ever think of. They had everything, from the first Hp's down to the newest guns and spy equipment.

"What is this place?" he whispered in awe.

"You can't tell anyone about it, that's first. This is the storehouse only very few people know of. Mainly some teachers of high ranking, the highly ranked inventors, like me, and really top students who might use this have access to. Lucky you, you get to know of it and be part of none of these categories."

"Why are we here?"

"I needed some supplies."

"Like?"  
She just looked at him funny and muttered a 'you'll see, but it really s classified'. She went about the room with one of the bags, another of her inventions. It was always seemingly weightless and could store machines as big as a bazooka without a problem even though it looked like one of the stores regular bags. When she was done and he was stunned by some of the things she'd grabbed, she just said 'done' and motioned for them to leave

"Lemme just say, getting out is much less complicated than having to go in. mush less procedures." as always, she remained quiet. He would have to figure out why in those walls she always was, but when she was outside of the small off-limits storage room she spoke normally again.

"Remember, not a word to anyone."

"Ok, ok I got the point!"  
"Ana....where's Nonoko?"

"lunch break." she answered in her usual, friendly manner.

"Makes sense. Well, I'm done down there so tell me the total and I'll pay as soon as I fix your problem." As usual, thought Ana, she knows whats wrong without us telling her. And of course, as usual, she can fix it before we get a chance to really get our hands dirty with it. But outwardly, all she said was 'yeah, yeah' as she shook her head and took the bag.

Ruka preferred to stay and watch what it was she was fixing and how. The girl really had a don for this.

**Ω ® † Ω ® † Ω ® † Ω ® † Ω ® † Ω ® † Ω ® †**

"NO WAY!!!!!!"

"Why not?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, but sometimes I think you are."

"Oh, Youichi!!!" she answered in an annoying/exasperated voice.

"what?" he answered nonchalantly.

"But....its my first time!"

"You're an 8th grader, sempai, and yet you've never kissed a guy before?"

"Nope. But you might be the one...." Woman were just to easy. Most were the same, an uncaring attitude and a few pretty words and they were all over you.

She leaned a bit and let her eyes droop. He finished the leaning for her by putting an arm around her and pushing her towards him. Heh; he thought. I've got another one.

Maybe he was biased, but after the bitch of his mother had decided to leave him at this school when he was 3 he'd learned to dislike woman.

After the whore that his first love was even though she said she loved him and he was the only one for her, he started to hate them.

And after the 'unnamed one' in his mind he completely loathed them.

He thought of the girl in the car....Mikan Sakura. What a pretty name-it meant tangerines right? That was his favorite fruit....

But by his reaction, the conquest this tim was Natsume's. And Ruka seemed to like the purple-eyed one, Hotaru. Or more like it was a love/hate relationship.

He finished the kiss and leaned back. Her face was flushed and she was beaming.

"That was....awesome. I'm glad I listened to you, Youichi. You really are great at this." apparently the kiss was better than he thought for her. As a matter of fact it was so...nothing to him that he hadn't thought of her even once while he kissed her.

"Yeah. So now what sempai? Gonna go back to your friends?" he tilted his head a bit to emphasize that that was the best choice.

"Not really." she said, not catching on to his drift. "So...you wanna go out with me?"

"hmm..." he studied her expression. Mostly the expression of a woman who was lusting.... "Nope."

"What?' offended much, miss? I don't even know your name. "you're just gonna up and reject me? Just like that?"

"Yeah."

She got up, attempted to slap him but he moved back so she missed, and left running. Hah! What a great show.

He started to walk towards where his 'friends' were at, which was the same direction she ran. He rounded the corner and backtracked 2 or 3 steps.

Girl friends were always the best consolation after a rejection. Except the first thing he heard from his corner was her laughing.

"Thank God he said no! What would I have done if he had said yes? Why the hell do guys these days believe that they're the good actors?"

"Oh, but that's kinda mean! You didn't let us go see!"

"Suck it up, next time."  
"So did you kiss him?"

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to? I didn't agree to sleep with him cause he wasn't that much of a bad kisser. Plus, he actually believed te innocent girl act. What a dumbass! How can moi not have kissed anyone in her life?"

"And that is why you are the best."

He laughed inwardly, mostly because she really thought he believed it. Ah, she had quite a bit to learn to be good at this.

He got another girl from her group on her way back from the bathroom, she hadn't been there for this conversation so she didn't know shit.

"Hey sexy lady." he started to flirt with her. In a bout 10 minutes she said she wanted to present him to her friends.

When she took him to the circle they were still talking about him. But they all shut up at his appearance.

"come to beg for me now?" was the first thing his sempai asked.

He just smiled slightly as the younger girl introduced him. He got the satisfaction he hadn't gotten from her kiss and thought that it was definitely worth it when he actually spoke.

"So, just to be clear I should probably tell you that you are such a bad kisser that my kiss started to be bad. I couldn't even think about you once while we kissed. Oh, and next time you con someone you should make sure you act like what you say you are."

Her eyes widened as her face turned a bright red. He said sorry to the younger girl he had seduced, but he couldn't keep a thought about her either.

As he left he noticed that both girls were crying and arguing. Oh revenge was delicious, no matter what people said.

And of course, those that mattered would never know his true nature.

**§ † § † § † § † § † § † § † § †**

Mikan just stared at the basket in the corner. She wanted to try them, God knew she had wanted sexy lingerie. It was just that...

He actually expected her to come out in them. He wanted to see each and everyone of his selections.

When she'd told Natsume that she would try them on, probably, but just probably, buy them, but most definitely not show them to him, he'd laughed. He said he'd seen so many girls with less than she'd be wearing and with more to show.

But still...

"Mikan! Hurry up!" he said, sounding exasperated.

"Stop hurrying me." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear her.

She tried on the first choice he'd made, a silk nightie that actually made her feel pretty comfortable with its incorporated bra and nontransparent but delicious feeling material. She felt like a goddess.

"Ok. Here's the first one." she said before coming out. He'd held his breath to see how it'd turned out. It was perfect.

She was actually very...breathtaking. But of course, he would never tell her that.

"That one's ok. Why not try some more before we make up our minds?"

She went back in and tried the next one. One by one she went trying them and showing them, and one by one he got a bit harder and nodded his approval. There was only 2 or 3 he hadn't liked the way they looked on her.

Mikan finally made it to the last set, the last one he'd picked out. She was positive that it was chosen in jest, because it seemed to ride the theme of childishness along with the polka dotted undies he'd seen that first day,

It was a beautifully hand crafted design that seemed a bit too expensive, and it felt like sin along her skin. The problem lay in the fact that it was an off-white-heading-towards-cream with a lot of childish looking strawberries print.

She came out wearing it, braced for his laughter. But instead she heard a quick intake of breath as he and a few others goggled at her. The corset outlined the contours of her body perfectly, making her seem like a more mature woman than her usual loose-but-not-too-lose uniform.

"T-Th-" Natsume cut himself off an swallowed. Thank God that no one who actually knew them was there. Only people who had heard of him and were too scared to spread any rumors. "That's a definite keeper."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Do you really expect me to take most of you choices? I mean, I appreciate it and all but I don't get that much money, you know."

"And who said you were buying anything?"  
"I thought that was the point. Me buying this stuff. Or was it for somebody else?"

"No, its for you. But I'm paying."

"What? No!"

"Why not?'

"Because!"

Natsume just rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag with all of his choices in it and walked to the cashier. "Change quickly so I can get that one too."

Mikan decided the wiser course was to not argue and just let him pay. She'd pay him back later, and force him to accept it. So she changed and took the strawberry print set to the front.

"You know, I thought you'd object." was what he said after an embarrassing moment in which a few people saw him pay for her and she noticed the assumption they made right of the bat.

"Yeah, whatever." she replied half heartedly.

_LATER, IN THE CAR AFTER MEETING UP WITH EVERYONE:_

"So, Hotaru. What did you guys go do?" Mikan asked to get rid of the disturbing silence that seemed to surround the car.

"Oh, the usual. We went to that store I always go to. Um.... I.N.G"

"Oh...cool. And you, Youichi?" he sent her an understanding glance as he answered in as much words as possible that he had hung out with a few friends.

Ruka took pity on her, trying so hard, so he asked, "What about you and Natsume? What did you do?"

Natsume answered, saving her the mortification of answering but it was basically the same reaction.

"We went to Victoria's Secret."  
"WHAT!?" said three voices together as Natsume just stared and Mikan blushed.

"Um, *** **cough cough** *, **so, * gulp *... what did you buy?" asked a stammering Ruka.

"That's pretty obvious. My favorite was the starwberry print one." said Natsume matter-of-factly, just for a change.

"Nat-wha-tha-um..." Mikan stammered, then decided to just shut up.

"Wait, back up there cowboy," asked a narrow eyed Hotaru. "Did you see haer in any of them?"

"All of them."

"You perverted, old man, peeping tom, bastard!!!!" she started to scream at him. But before she could keep on Natsume interrupted her.

"Wanna see it?"  
"NOOOOOO!" Mikan shouted all of a sudden.

A wicked glint lit Youichi's eyes as he answered yes with a grin.

And that's how everyone came to see the starwberry print that Natsume had bought for Mikan....and this time it was no accident.

Hey! I know that this was pretty long, but if you imahine it it happened quicker than what I wrote and it was funnier in my mind, too...oh well. Hope you liked it, promise to update faster and I promise that the next chap is bound to be more interesring!!!!


End file.
